2001-02 MJHL Season
This is the 2001-02 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's eighty fifth season. =League Notes= *Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League agree to a pair of interlocking all-star games. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship OCN defeated Kindersley Klippers (SJHL) 4-games-to-1 see 2002 Anavet Cup =Canada Championship Tournament= ::Royal Bank Cup Championship OCN lost to Halifax Oland Exports (MJAHL) in Championship Game see 2002 Royal Bank Cup =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2002 World U-17 Hockey Challenge @ Selkirk & Stonewall =Viking Cup= The MJHL's Manitoba Pride lost the Bronze Metal Game at the Viking Cup to the Alberta Junior Hockey League. The event was hosted by Augustana University College in Camrose, Alberta & held December 27 to January 6. =MJHL / SJHL All-Star Challenge= The best of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League and the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League joined up for a two day festival of all-star hockey and it kicked off Saturday, January 19 in Winkler, Manitoba with the SJHL's Dodge Division defeating the MJHL's Addison Division 11-9. James Marquis was named the Addison Division MVP. On Sunday, January 20th, the Battle of the Border in Estevan, Saskatchewan saw the SJHL's Sher-Wood Division defeated the MJHL's Allard Division 7-2. Myles Fee was choosen the game's best defenseman. see 2002 MJHL / SJHL All-Star Games =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Awards= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Justin Maier • Jonathan Parker • Justin Tetrault Swan Valley Stampeders • Selkirk Steelers • OCN Blizzard Steve Mullin • Jordan Little Winkler Flyers • Winkler Flyers Marc Andre Leclerc OCN Blizzard Second All-Star Team Mark Agnew • Jamie Muswagon • Russ Oldcorn Swan Valley Stampeders • OCN Blizzard • Winkler Flyers Myles Fee • Garrett Hildebrandt Dauphin Kings • OCN Blizzard Dave Morton Portage Terriers Third All-Star Team Mike Ouellet • T.J. Reid • Justin Williams OCN Blizzard • Neepawa Natives • OCN Blizzard Steve Later • Travis Wight Winnipeg South Blues • Portage Terriers Ian Vigier Winkler Flyers First Rookie All-Star Team Trevor Derlago • Blaine Jarvis • Mark Olafson Swan Valley Stampeders • Neepawa Natives • St. James Canadians Dustin Cosgrove • Derek Poplawski Swan Valley Stampeders • St. James Canadians Louis Chabot OCN Blizzard Second Rookie All-Star Team Tyler Perkins • Chad Wrixon • Travis Zajac Winnipeg Saints • Winkler Flyers • St. James Canadians Chris Thorpe • Andy Zulyniak Neepawa Natives • St. James Canadians Karson Gillespie Neepawa Natives Alumni News see 2001-02 MJHL Alumni News in the News September *Colton Orr signed a three year entry level contract with the Boston Bruins. October *Doug Baldwin, Elliot Chorley, Mike Daski, Ron Hextall, and Dave Semenko inducted into the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame. December *Darcy Hordichuk scored his first NHL goal on December 21, beating Tom Barrasso. *Jordin Tootoo named WHL Player of the Week (12/30). *Jordin Tootoo named WHL Player of the Month. March *Darcy Hordichuk traded by the Atlanta Thrashers to the Phoenix Coyotes. *Andrew Murray named to CHA All-Rookie Team. May *Shane Hnidy scored his first NHL playoff goal against Curtis Joseph on May 2. June *Garnet Exelby and the Chicago Wolves won the American Hockey League championship. National Hockey League *Tyler Arnason *Ed Belfour *Brad Chartrand *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Mike Keane *Mike LeClerc *Grant Ledyard *Barry Trotz *Rick St. Croix *J.P. Vigier *Duvie Westcott Professional Players *Dallas Anderson *Keith Cassidy *Paul Dyck *Garnet Exelby *Steve MacIntyre *Scott McCallum *Jason Smith *Ryan Smith Major Junior Players *Triston Grant *Cody McLeod *Colton Orr *Rob Smith *Krister Toews *Jordin Tootoo University & College Players *Greg Harris *Andrew Murray Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons